New Year
by akane.uzumaki.faris
Summary: "Aku benci tahun baru." Bagaikan pedang yang tajam kata-kata Sasuke itu menusuk Naruto dengan sangat tepat. Warn: femNaru, OOC, geje, cerita yang abal-abal. Yang berkenan silahkan membaca.


"Aku benci tahun baru." Bagaikan pedang yang tajam kata-kata Sasuke itu menusuk Naruto dengan sangat tepat. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang ditelinga Naruto sejak 3hari yang lalu saat Naruto menceritakan kalau teman-temannya akan merayakan tahun baru dengan kekasihnya masing-masing. Sebenarnya dia mau mengajak Sasuke juga tapi setelah kata-kata itu terlontarkan dari bibir Sasuke, dia mengurungkan niatnya dan mencobanya lain waktu.

Naruto hanya akan menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita ini ya punya saya

Warn: OOC, typo sudah dihindari tapi tetep nongol, femNaruto, enggak sesuai EYD, geje, alur ngebut sekali dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Rating: T

Pairing: SasufemNaru

Genre: Romance ajalah

Hari ini tanggal 30 Desember diamana semua orang sibuk menyiapkan malam tahun baru, semua wanita pasti ingin pergi berdua dengan kekasihnya untuk menikmati pergantian tahun yang sangat meriah itu. Naruto juga berpikiran sama dengan para wanita itu, dia ingin menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun itu bersama Sasuke kekasihnya. Naruto telah menyiapkan semua tempat yang akan dikunjunginya bersama Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya rencana hanya tinggal rencana. "Suke apa kau bisa meluangkan waktumu tanggal 31 besok?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai berharap.

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ada acara?" Naruto kembali bertanya, dia sudah bertanya pada bibi Mikoto apakah keluarga Uchiha akan mengadakan acara untuk tahun ini, dan bibi Mikoto mengatakan kalau keluarga Ucihah tidak mengadakan acara.

"Laporan dikantor masih menumpuk. Mungkin aku akan lembur."

"Kau lebih memilih laporanmu daripada aku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seakan dia akan menangis.

"Ini untuk masa depan kita, aku tidak mau bergantung pada nama Uchiha." Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit merona.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mencoba memakluminya." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman yang merekah tapi terlihat juga gurat kecewa diwajahnya.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ini sudah malam dan sangat dingin." Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir.

(^O^)

Keesokan harinya 31 Desember di Café Akatsuki

"Teman-teman" teriak Naruto saat melihat teman-temannya sudah berkumpul disalah satu sudut café dekat jendela.

"Bisa kah kau mengecilkan suaramu itu Naru, kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian." Kata Ino sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan temannya itu.

"Gomen gomen." Dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah, eh kau jadi pergi kemana dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura yang penasaran.

"Kami tak akan kemana-mana." Jawab Naruto lesu.

"Hahaha, dasar si Sasuke itu, tidak ada romantis-romantisnya padamu. Tidak seperti Sai-kun yang sangat romantis padaku." Kata Ino membanggakan Sai

"Kalau kalian pasti ujung-ujungnya ditempat tidur hahahaha."

"Naru, kau ini." Geram Ino.

"Ja,,, jangan ber,,,bertengkar Naru-chan Ino-chan."

"Kami tidak bertengkar Hinata, kami hanya bercanda." Kata Ino memperjelas.

"Eh kalau Hinata dan Tenten bagaimana? Kalian akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kalau aku dan Neji akan pergi ke Hokkaido nanti jam 1 siang." Kata Tenten dengan santainya sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Ka,,kalau aku akan per,,,pergi ke kuil saja dengan Kiba-kun." Muka Hinata sudah menyamai kepiting rebus saja saat mengatakan rencananya membuat teman-temannya tertawa pelan.

"Sederhana sekali si Kiba itu, kalau kau mau kemana jidat?"

"Gaara mengajakku makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya."

"Hah, apa dia akan melamarmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, tapi aku sangat senang teman-teman." Dengan memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama, aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya teman-teman." Ijin Sakura kepada yang lain.

"Ya kami paham." Kata Naruto yang ikut senang.

"Apa kau perlu bantuanku jidat?" Tanya Ino.

"Jika kau tak keberatan."

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu bye." Pamit mereka berdua, meninggalkan Naruto, Tenten dan Hinata. Mereka terus berbincang, membeicarakan apapun. Mulai dari waktu mereka SMA, waktu kelulusan, tentang perkuliahan yang lebih di dominasi oleh keluhkesah Naruto terhadap dosennya hingga akhirnya Hinata dan Tenten pergi masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan acara mereka.

Naruto masih setia duduk di café itu ditemani segelas mocachinonya yang sudah dingin. Dia melihat keluar jendela, sepertinya diluar sangat dingin itulah yang dia pikirkan. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat sepasang muda mudi yang tengah berjalan sambil berpelukan dibawah salju. Dia teringat dulu saat Sasuke belum lulus kuliah mereka masih bisa pergi kemanapun bersama, tapi setelah Sasuke lulus dan memegang salah satu perusahaan Uchiha dia menjadi sangat sibuk. Terkadang Naruto menghawatirkan kesehatan kekasihnya itu.

Naruto terus melamun hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, berapa lama dia melamun. Setelah Naruto membayar dia langsung pulang kerumah, dieratkannya mantel coklat yang dipakainya untuk menghangatkan diri. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Naruto disugui pemandangan yang sedikit membuat hatinya perih, dimana semua orang berjalan berpasang-pasangan. Ada sedikit pikiran apa hanya dirinya yang tidak berjalan dengan kekasuhnya.

Tak sanpai 30 menit akhirnya Naruto sampai dirumahnya, seorang pelayan menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang Nona."

"Aku pulang Shizune" balas Naruto

"Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu Nona?"

"Tolong siapkan air hangat, aku ingin mandi."

"Ha'i." Sizune langsung melangkah kekamar mandi yang berada di kamar Naruto dan menyiapkan air hangat pesanan Naruto tadi. Sedangkan Naruto berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum.

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku Teme." Seru Naruto saat melihat hpnya yang sangat sepi.

(^O^)

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang kurang terang di dalam kamarnya. Entah berapa lama dia ketiduran dan sekarang jam berapa kenapa hari sudah gelap pikirnya sambil melihat jam yang ada di meja tidurnya, telihat jam itu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Naruto langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke balkon melihat salju yang masih setia turun dari langit. Tahun baru ini sungguh menyedihkan selain karena Sasuke yang tidak bisa menemaninya, orang tuanya juga tidak bisa pulang karena pekerjaan juga. Benar-benar menyebalkan pikirnya. Kembali ke ranjang dan melihat handphonenya terlihat 5 panggilan tak terjawab dari Sasuke dan 10 smsjuga dari Sasuke.

From: Sasuke-Teme

To: Naruto-Dobe

Kau dimana?

Kurang lebih semua sms Sasuke seperti itu, Naruto malas membalas sms itu. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan hari ini, semua temannya sedang asik dengan kekasihnya masing-masing untuk merayakan tahun baru sedangkan dia hanya sendiri diam dikamar melihat salju turun lewat kaca pintu balkonnya.

Tiba-tiba hpnya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk, dengan sigap dia kembali mengambil hp itu dan melihat siapa yang menelfonnya.

Sasuke

Ya itulah nama yang tertera di layar hp itu, Naruto sedikit ragu tapi akhirnya menjawab juga.

"_Kau diamana?"_ suara seseorang yang saat ini ingin Naruto berikan bogem mentah dari tanggannya, dia benar-benar kesal hari ini kenapa pula Sasuke harus menelfon.

"Dirumah." Jawabnya sangat dingin kurang lebih itu yang Naruto pikirkan.

"_Lihat keluar balkon." _

"Diluar dingin aku malas."

"_Hanya sebentar." _ Setelah mendengar nada yang menurutnya itu sedikit memohon jangan lupa garis bawahi kata sedikit, Naruto langsung berjalan mengambil jaketnya yang super tebal kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju balkon sesuai permintaan Sasuke. Saat dia melihat kebawah, yang dia lihat seorang laki-laki yang berada dipekarangan rumahnya menggunakan mantel tebal berwarna hitam tengah membawa seikat bunga mawar merah.

"Maaf membuatmu bersedih." Dan pada detik itu cairan bening itu merembes keluar dari kedua bola mata indah itu. Naruto langsung berlari menuju pekarangan samping rumahnya, tanpa memperdulikan pakaian apa yang dia gunakan sekarang disaat salju masih turun. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan kaos putih polos dan bawahannya menggunakan celana jins pendek selutut ditambah dengan jaket yang super tebal dan tidak lupa dengan sandal rumah yang dibagian depannya berkepala siluman rubah ekor sembilan kesayangannya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Naruto yang masih menangis.

"Aku mencoba mengerjakan semua laporan itu secepat mungkin, agar aku bisa menemanimu."

"Dasar Teme. Puas melihatku menangis karena ulahmu." Kata Naruto yang langsung menubruk tubuh Sasuke, memeluknya sangat erat.

"Ayo masuk kau bisa sakit."

(^O^)

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang penasaran akan dibawa kemana oleh Sasuke.

"Kesuatu tempat yang pasti kau akan suka." Dengan seringai yang menurut Naruto sangat misterius.

"Ini sudah jam setenga 12 Teme, andai tadi dirumah ada Kurama-nii pasti kau sekarang akan menjadi daging panggang karena berani mengajakku keluar selarut ini." Membayangkan jika Nii-sannya itu ada dirumah.

"Jika itu terjadi kau pasti akan membelaku dan tidak akan membiarkan aku menjadi daging panggang kakakmu. Sudah sampai." Mereka turun bersama disebuah hutan yang sangat sepi.

"Apa kau tak salah tempat?" Tanya naruto yang mulai merinding membayangkan sosok-sosok yang dia takuti.

"Tidak, ayo." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto dan membawanya kebalik pepohonan yang terlihat sangan menyeramkan bagi Naruto. Karena takut dia menutup matanya dan menempel erat dengan punggung Sasuke.

"Buka matamu penakut." Kata-kata Sasuke yang mengejeknya itu membuatnya ingin meledak ledak, tapi setelah melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan itu membuatnya bungkam seketika.

"Happy New Year sayang." Kata Sasuke sambil mencium pipi chubi Naruto. Terlihat pemandangan kota Konoha yang diselimuti oleh cahaya lampu ditambah dengan letupan letupan kembang api yang telah disiapkan oleh warga Konoha untuk menyambut tahun baru. Sekilas Naruto melihat jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya sekarang pukul 00.00 pantas saja kembang apinya sudah dinyalakan.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Suka sekali. Aku kira kau tidak suka perayaan tahun baru."

"Aku memang benci tahun baru. Karena membuat jalan menjadi ramai dan macet, selalu membuat laporanku menumpuk karena Kakashi selalu ijin. Tapi aku sangat suka ketika kau bermanja manja kepadaku meminta untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama." Kata Sasuke membuat Naruto merona.

"Terimakasih Suke." Naruto berbalik dan memeluk Sasuke lagi dengan sangat erat. Yah ternyata Sasuke bisa romantis juga bila bersama dengan Naruto.

"Ne Suke tahun depan kesini lagi ya." ajak Naruto.

"Tidak, perjalanan kesini sangat jauh dan ramai aku malas."

"huh dasar pelit." Kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

FIN

Akhir yang aneh ya? ini ide nongol begitu aja pas bangun tidur dan ya beginilah jadinya. Maaf bagi yang menunggu fic Hope -emang ada ya- akane gak bisa update cepet karena gak dapat ide, malah yang keluar fic aneh bin abal abal ini. Sekali lagi maaf.

Kritik, Saren, dan Flame dibutuhkan untuk membuat tulisan akane menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Terimkasih sudah berkunjung ,


End file.
